Question: $ { {-5} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-1} \\ {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-5}\times{3} \\ {-5}\times{-1} \\ {-5}\times{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-15} \\ {5} \\ {-20}\end{array}\right]}$